I'm a Model
by Danceingfae
Summary: Leonardo goes to join Master Splinter to meditate and see's something he never thought Master Splinter would do.


~ Hello everyone! I'm going to finish, Real World, no worries on that. This idea just came to me though and I had to write it. Remember the parody with Casey's Surprise? Well here's another short story, meant entirely for humor!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles, or their characters or the song used in this.

Master Splinter was finishing up his tea as his students came bursting through the home, excited by another fight they had won. He smiled, proud of them, knowing they do their best. But the hour was late and Master Splinter got up excusing himself to go meditate.

The turtles watched their Master go into his room then turned on the radio as loud as they could. Music to tequila came on and they all started dancing. A few minutes passed and Leonardo decided that he wanted to go and do some meditation with his master. Asking his brothers to turn down the stereo until they saw him disappear into Master Splinter's room, all watched as Leonardo paused when he cracked the door way open. Lyrics of a song drifted out to the turtles.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

The three remaining turtles ran over and peered around Leonardo surprised at what they saw. Master Splinter was wearing a brown hat and had his top part of his robe opened, dancing to the music, one hand shaking a finger around in the air. As the next part came he held out one hand to indicate the place.

_I'm too sexy for __Milan__, too sexy for __Milan___

_New York__ and __Japan___

For New York and Japan he put both hands in the air while Master Splinter strutted in place. Then he started doing disco moves.

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

Then Master Splinter put one hand on his stomach and the other back up in the air while walking around in a small circle his eyes closed. He'll do this for each chorus of the song.

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

Putting his hands out Master Splinter imitated a car then did a dismissing notion.

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car, too sexy by far._

_And I'm too sexy for my hat, too sexy for my hat_

_What do you think about that_

Master Splinter finished the phrase by throwing the hat in the corner, and started his chorus dance again.

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk,  on the catwalk yeah._

The next part each turtle had to cover their mouth from laughing for Master Splinter did exactly what the lyrics said.

_I shake my tush on the catwalk._

When Master Splinter went to straighten out again, he paused seeing his four students there, mouth covered faces turning red from laughter not released. His eyes grew wide as he realized what they were laughing about, and you could see a hint of red under his fur. Michelangelo couldn't hold it in, and saw Master Splinter looking at them anyway and starting laughing.

"M-master Splinter!" He choked out. The rest couldn't hold it in and all fell into a laughing heap onto the floor. Letting them laugh for a moment then cleared his throat loudly.

"Why didn't you knock?" Master Splinter asked as he closed his robe and turned off the radio.

"I didn't want to disturb you," Leonardo said slowly trying not to laugh.

"And the rest?" Master Splinter looked.

"We saw Leonardo not go in and wondered why," Donatello said. Michelangelo and Raphael were wiping tears off their cheeks.

"I see," Master Splinter said looking stern. Though his twitching whiskers gave him away. He finally let out a laugh and shook his head. "Ah, kids." Waving them off with his hands the turtles closed the door, still chuckling to themselves.

"Hey guys," Raphael started to mimic Master Splinter's chorus dance.

"I shake my tush," Michelangelo said while shaking his rear. The guys all laugh while going over the moves that they saw Master Splinter doing.


End file.
